Colliding worlds
by Potterhead2739
Summary: Psyia is an outcast of the Fairy Tail guild but why? Does it something to do with her magic or should I say magic(s)? Or is it more to do with her own desires to be alone? Rated T for certain dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Intro to Psyia**

Psyia gazed at the tree; she was bored, very bored. Despite the fact that she had just killed about seven demons she was bored. She had nothing to do.

"I suppose I could go annoy Erza." She said aloud.

"Sure why not?" Shijishi asked. He was sitting there in his dark blue suit and fedora. His black hair spiked out from underneath. "It's not like she'll be on a job or anything."

"You think she'll mind?" Psyia asked.

"Nah she won't." Shijishi said, blue eyes sparkling. Psyia got to her feet and brushed off the dirt. Her black jeans were caked in demon blood, as was her black top. But her black overcoat had remained in pristine condition. Not a speck of blood.

"I'm gonna go and find her." She said. "Disappear for a bit, no one knows about you so let's keep it that way." Shijishi grinned and vanished. Psyia concentrated on Erza's magical marker. Scarlett, just like her hair. "Why are you on a train?" Psyia muttered to herself. She clicked her fingers and she too vanished.

Now she was sitting behind Erza. Psyia frowned. Gray and Natsu were there. So was Happy and a blonde girl. Lucy Heartphilia. Layla's daughter, that was a long time ago. Natsu was knocked out. Clearly Erza's doing. Poor kid didn't handle transport well.

"...lullaby." Erza said or finished if you prefer. Psyia froze. She gripped the chair so tight her knuckles turned white.

"That thing that guild mentioned." Gray said. Psyia paused herself and began to listen again. Still she could only catch snippets.

"Eisenwald." Erza said at some point. "Three days." At another. Psyia tried to control her breathing. 'Calm it down.' She thought. 'You can deal with this.' Psyia thought for a moment. 'Alright so lullaby is something I don't want released so I need to go and stop the dude who is trying to unseal it. I mean the seal on that thing is powerful.' Psyia frowned and then face palmed. 'Four hundred years ago you dumbass.' She mentally swore in about five different languages. Psyia fizzed and teleported herself off the train.

"Shijishi!" She snapped when she appeared in an old ruined town.

"What?" He asked. "You said I could go off for a bit." He looked like he'd been in a fun place too, his shirt was half open and he wore khaki shorts.

"That was before I found out someone is trying to break the seal on lullaby." Psyia explained. Shijishi narrowed his eyes.

"You sure?" He asked finally.

"Yes." Psyia said. "I would never come back to this place otherwise." She was walking at a fast pace then running. Shijishi casually floated alongside her.

"So we have to deal with a dispeller?" He asked.

"Hopefully." Psyia said darkly. "Or else that means they got it." She kicked open an old wooden door. She ran through to what would have been a kitchen and yanked up the cellar door. Psyia practically fell through the hole. She landed on her feet thankfully. Shijishi quickly followed in his own floaty way. He took one look at the shattered glass and sighed.

"Correction." Shijishi said. "They got it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lullaby**

"Where are you Lullaby?" Psyia muttered. The markers circled round her like a storm until finally. "Clover town."

"You got it?" Shijishi asked.

"Nah I just felt like saying Clover town." Patina snapped. "Of course I got it." She smiled smugly at Shijishi then it slipped from her face. "Oh no Clover town, the guild masters conference." Shijishi looked as panicked as she did.

"Go!" He hissed. "Help them." Psyia nodded and vanished.

Lullaby was having fun destroying various things. She ran rampant. Erza was in her night wing armour but it didn't have much effect. Gray was focused on protecting the guild masters and Natsu was trying to burn the thing. Lucy stood there watching it all unfold.

"Hey Lucy." Psyia said appearing behind her. Lucy jumped.

"Who are you?" She asked timidly. Happy looked around.

"Psyia!" He gasped. "What are you doing here?" Psyia wasn't smiling, she couldn't around guild members. Her face was stern and serious. Or more like completely neutral.

"This is a demon right?" Psyia asked in her blunt tone. "I deal with demons." She turned back to Lucy. "How did it get released?" Lucy stared at her.

"It um sort of released itself, it was tired of dealing with us." Lucy said. "Who are you?" She asked again. Psyia ignored her. Erza came flying past as did Natsu a second later.

"Tch, this is pathetic." Psyia growled. "I'll deal with it." She drew a sword from thin air like Erza does. It was a wicked white blade made purely of the light. She marched over to lullaby. "Hello lullaby." Lullaby looked down and screamed in rage.

"Harmonia why are you here?"

"Don't call me Harmonia it's not my name." Psyia seethed. "I'm here to get rid of you."

"Oh really, you pathetic excuse for a human." Lullaby snarled. "Or do you even count as one?"

Psyia bolted through the air and with one swing of her sword defeated lullaby. Psyia threw her sword to the side but it vanished before it hit anything.

"Psyia!" Erza yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"Psyia's here?" Natsu asked. "What's that chick doing here?"

"Your job." Psyia said. Natsu glared at her.

"Take that back." He said. "You may be a Fairy Tail wizard but you have no honour."

"Wow Natsu calm down." Gray said. "You want her to report you to the magic council?"

"The magic council?" Lucy asked. "Fairy Tail wizard? Happy who is this girl?" Happy looked at her.

"She's Psyia Fairy Tail's strongest wizard."

Lucy looked at Happy then back at Psyia.

"Strongest Mage." She murmured. "I thought Erza was the strongest female Mage." Happy hesitated.

"No way Gildarts is stronger." Natsu said angrily. He looked at Psyia. "I don't consider you a Fairy Tail wizard." Psyia ignored him.

"She is Fairy Tail's strongest Mage." Makarov said. "Strongest female, strongest point blank." He sighed and rubbed his chin. "But none of the brats accept her because she works for the Magic Council." Psyia's eyes flickered. It was true, she worked for the magic council but she was also a member of the Fairy Tail guild. If she had to choose between the two she always picked Fairy Tail but her guild didn't know that.

"Natsu that is not the point." Erza said. "She is still a member of our guild." She walked over to Psyia. "Thank you for coming, I appreciate your help in dealing with this demon." Psyia looked at her.

"No problem." She said. "Just doing my job."

"Your job?" Lucy asked.

"I'm a demon hunter." Psyia said. "I go around hunting demons."

"That's great but you seem to miss a lot." Gray said.

"True but I'm one person and there are millions of demons." Psyia said. "And more appear every day." Lucy shivered.

"That's just great." She said.

"You haven't answered my question." Natsu said. "What are you doing here?"

"I already told you my job." Psyia said with a bite of impatience.

"I mean why here?" Natsu asked. "Isn't there some other demon you can go kill?"

"Tch like you could have handled it." Psyia said knowing it would annoy him.

"Say that again!" Natsu yelled setting his hand on fire. Psyia smiled making him even angrier.

"Natsu stop that." Erza said.

"Aye!" Natsu said.

"That's just pathetic." Psyia said in a lofty voice. "You're still scared of Erza?"

"You stop provoking him Psyia." Erza said.

"Why should I?" Psyia asked.

"Because it's causing problems." Erza said.

"Whatever." Psyia said. "I've got actually problems to deal with." She vanished a second later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A heart**

Psyia grabbed Natsu and Erza, stopping their fight.

"What the?" Natsu began.

"I'm sorry." Psyia said. "But I had to stop your fight."

"Erza Scarlet by order of the magic council you are under arrest." A frog messenger said. Everyone in Fairy Tail looked at Psyia.

"Yeah she's under arrest." She said. "There's nothing I can do about it."

"What the hell?" Natsu asked.

"Deal with it." Psyia said. "Go with the messenger Erza." She dropped her voice to a whisper so only Erza could hear her. "Don't worry it's just to set an example." Psyia walked off. She could hear the guild muttering as she left. She went to the guild and helped herself to an orange juice. Eventually some of her guild mates came back and shot her dirty looks except Lucy who went over to her.

"You let the council arrest Erza." She said.

"Yes and your point is?" Psyia asked.

"Why?" Lucy asked. Psyia paused before taking a sip of juice and put the glass down.

"It's complicated." She said finally.

"Hey I've got time." Lucy said.

"Not that much time." Psyia said darkly. Lucy frowned.

"Will Erza be okay?" She asked. Psyia looked at her.

"Of course she will."

A while later and Erza was back with Natsu in tow. Psyia was relived. Although she knew Erza was in no danger, Psyia still wouldn't trust the magic council with a toothpick let alone her best friend. Everyone was being loud as usually then Mira suddenly fell over dropping the drinks. Random thuds could be heard every time a guild member fell asleep. Mystogan appeared, as silent as Shijishi he glided to the work board and tore off a job.

"I'll take this job." He said.

"Nice of you to drop by." Psyia said. "You owe me another orange juice."

"Sorry." Mystogan said. "Here." He threw some money at her.

"Cheers." Psyia said as she scooped it up.

"I'll be going now." Mystogan said.

"Wait." Makarov said. "Remove your sleep spell."

"5,4,3,2,1." Mystogan said. He disappeared on the 1. Everyone woke up.

"Dammit was Mystogan here?" Gray asked. Psyia nodded.

"Mystogan?" Lucy asked.

"Super mysterious." Gray said.

"Only the master and Psyia have seen his face." Erza added.

"Well that's not true I've seen it too." Laxus said from the second floor bannister. "You should just respect his privacy."

"Laxus when did you get here?" Macao asked.

"He's been there since this morning." Psyia said.

"How did you know that?" Lucy asked amazed.

"Sensor magic." Psyia said.

"But I thought you used ex-quip magic like Erza?" Lucy asked. Psyia shook her head.

"I can use any magic I want." She said.

"Like a memory magic?" Lucy asked.

"No any magic, even your celestial magic." Psyia smiled. "I don't even need a contract." She turned back to her drink. "I can use any magic that exists in this world; it doesn't matter if I've never even seen it."

"Ohh." Lucy said but she still looked a little confused. "No wonder you're the strongest." Everyone stared at Lucy.

"Anyway." Psyia said. "I've gotta go, a demon just appeared in Seven (Mashima named it don't ask me). " she disappeared in a flash.

"Those idiots." Psyia said. Erza had contacted her through mental shouting (telepathy) and told her that Natsu, Lucy and Gray were on an S class mission. Gray had been sent to stop them but failed and went with them instead. "Man what are they thinking?"

"I don't know." Erza said. She was standing in front of the wheel. They were on a pirate ship which Erza had 'borrowed' from some unruly pirates. The two women stood back to back.

"I can understand Natsu, he's always been an idiot." Psyia said. "And I'll bet he dragged Lucy into somehow. But Gray? I mean Natsu probably knocked him out and took him along but why didn't he come back?"

"I don't know." Erza said. "This mission is an S class; they shouldn't even have touched the paper." She hit the ship with her sword. "I will not stand for this; I will bring them back by force." Psyia looked at Erza.

"Just don't kill them and I'm fine with whatever." Psyia said.

"That's why you're here, to stop me killing them." Erza smiled evilly. "And to tell me about this cursed island."

"Galuna?" Psyia asked. "Well it was originally the land of the moon. It has a moon temple and everything. The thing is the villagers say they turn into demons at night."

"So then why haven't you dealt with it?" Erza asked. "This seems like your area."

"Well one the villagers are actual demons." Psyia said. "So I can't turn them into humans. They used to know that actually but something has changed their thoughts."

"So then why haven't you killed them?" Erza asked. Psyia looked at her like she was mental. That was the brilliant part about Erza. Psyia could be more herself, not completely but more.

"Do you think I run around killing demons 24/7?" Psyia asked. Erza nodded. "I hunt demons, evil demons. My sword, the white one, it is the sword of light, if anything is of pure darkness it will be slain. If that doesn't work then I use magic but still." Psyia shook her head. "I only kill the demons Zeref created and the ones that are harming humans no others."

"I didn't know that." Erza admitted.

"I do have a heart Erza."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Her story**

"Lucy are you okay?" Psyia asked as she crouched next to the blonde.

"Psyia?" Lucy asked groggily. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I didn't come alone." She admitted. Erza stepped towards Lucy.

"Where are Natsu and Gray?" She asked. Happy, who was close by jumped into Lucy's arms and buried his face in her boobs.

"Wah Erza's gonna kill us."

"I'm sure she won't." Psyia said. "It's why I'm here."

"Wait Erza we didn't mean." Lucy began but Erza cut her off.

"I don't care."

"Please Erza with all we know we can't abandon these people." Lucy begged.

"This is not a problem for incompetent wizards." Erza said. She forced Lucy to stand up and tied a rope around Happy. "Find Natsu and Gray." Happy nodded sadly and began to fly, looking for where Gray and Natsu might be. They followed behind him.

"Here let me look at your injuries." Psyia said. Lucy gladly allowed her to run some healing magic over her body.

"I feel better thank you." Lucy said.

"Don't get to happy." Erza said. "You're still in trouble." Eventually Happy found the villager's temporary camp. They were in tents. Psyia asked a local where Gray was and they told her he was resting after being injured. Psyia thanked her and told Erza. They decided to wait in another tent.

"Hey are you okay?" Gray asked. He just came into the tent.

"Ah Gray save us!" Lucy begged.

"What?" Gray asked.

"Hello Gray." Erza said. Gray jumped a mile in the air.

"Erza what are you doing here?" He asked. Then he saw Psyia. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came along to stop Erza from killing you." Psyia said.

"I came to take you back to the guild." Erza said. "With force if necessary. Now where is Natsu."

"I'm sorry but I'm not going back to the guild." Gray said. "Not with what I know."

"Bad idea Gray." Psyia said. "Erza already wants to kill you."

"So you chose defiance then?" Erza asked. She pointed her sword at Gray. He looked surprised for a second and then determined. He grabbed the sword and pointed it at his bare chest.

"Try and stop me if you want but I will help these people." He said. He then let go of the sword and marched out of the tent. Erza stood there for a minute stunned. Then she turned towards Lucy and Happy.

"Wait Erza!" Psyia began but Erza swung her sword down anyway. But she only cut the ropes off.

"Come one we had better go with him." She said.

"So what are we dealing with?" Psyia asked. They had just caught up with Gray.

"A demon so it should be easy for you Psyia." Gray said.

"What kind of demon?" Psyia asked.

"It's a demon of destruction." Gray said. Psyia snorted.

"This should be fun."

"It's Deliora." Gray said. The smile slipped from Psyia's face. She stopped running. Gray turned back. "You've heard of it?" Psyia didn't answer. Her mind was running through painful memories.

"Psyia?" Erza asked. She was worried for her friend. Psyia looked at her.

"You should go." Psyia said, her voice was calm and serious. "Get off the island."

"What!" Lucy, Erza, Gray and Happy yelled.

"I mean it." Psyia said. Her eyes burned with fury. "Get off the island."

"No." Gray said. "I have unfinished business with that demon."

"I was told it was sealed away into a glacier." Psyia said calmly. "What are you skipping out on?"

"My old fellow pupil is-." Gray began.

"Lyon Vastia, he's trying to resurrect Deliora so he can defeat it and prove he has surpassed Ur, your teacher who sealed Deliora with ice shell." Psyia finished for him.

"How did you?" Gray asked.

"Telepathy." Psyia said. "I see why you won't leave."

"You know Deliora?" Gray asked. "How?"

"Same way you do." Psyia said. "He destroyed my hometown and killed my sister and mother." She paused. "I was away at the time."

"So how do you know it was Deliora?" Gray asked.

"I came back in time to see it leave and have my sister die in my arms." Psyia said. She looked at Gray. "Happy now?" Gray looked truly sorry that he asked.

"I didn't realise you and I had something like that in common." He admitted. Psyia looked away.

"I didn't want to bring it up." She said. "My past is something I don't talk about."

"I get that." Gray said softly. "I don't either." Psyia looked at him.

"Alright." She said. "You go deal with Lyon. I'll deal with Deliora."

"Thanks Psyia." Gray said. They continued running.

"So what do Erza and I do?" Lucy asked.

"There were some people with Lyon, deal with them." Gray said.

"Okay." Lucy said.

"I need to find Lyon quick and stop him." Gray muttered. "He's killing Ur."

"Her will?" Erza asked. Gray shook his head.

"No I need to tell him." Gray said. "That Ur isn't dead."

"That's true." Psyia said. "Iced shell doesn't kill you, you become the ice."

"I see." Lucy said. "So by melting the ice Lyon is really killing Ur." Psyia and Gray nodded. And then it all went wrong. A group of believers (the robed dudes) appeared. There were a lot.

"Damn it." Psyia said. "Gray you go ahead and stop Lyon we'll deal with this."

"Thanks." He called as he ran ahead. Psyia, Erza and Lucy began to fight. It was violent, the hooded people wouldn't give up. Erza became distracted.

"We don't have the leisure to be distracted Erza." Psyia said as she stopped another person from almost catching her off guard. These people meant to kill but Psyia couldn't do that, it was against her principles and job.

"The ceremony is still commencing." Erza observed. Psyia paused to look at the temple. Sure enough there was a beam of light hitting it.

"Oh you have got to be joking." Psyia muttered. "Alright you and Lucy go up there, I'll deal with this."

"Really?" Lucy asked. "Can you manage?"

"Please I've taken on groups of demons larger than this." Psyia said. Lucy and Erza ran off. Psyia bit her lip, although she could deal with large groups, doing it without killing them was going to be difficult.

"Damn." She muttered. Just then she heard a roar. She froze and so did the hooded people. Psyia went as white as snow. "Deliora." She whispered. She disregarded the hooded people and sprinted for the temple. Her black trench coat splayed out behind her. When she reached the underground she saw Deliora, the demon of her nightmares disintegrate to dust. Her eyes widened as she saw Gray and Natsu.

"Are you two okay?" Psyia asked hurrying over to them.

"Yeah." Gray said. "I'm glad it's finally over." Psyia bit her lip.

"Yeah it's over." She said. Gray looked at her.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Psyia looked at him, she saw genuine concern in his eyes.

"Nightmares." She said honestly. "I can still see my sister dying."

"I'm sorry." Gray said, sounding truly sorry. "Do you not sleep then?"

"Sleep?" Psyia asked. That was a luxury she had never really had. "Of course." She lied. "I have a dreamless sleep potion."

"Good idea." Gray said. Natsu came over to them.

"What is she doing here?" Natsu asked.

"I'm here to stop Erza killing you." Psyia said bluntly.

"Erza's here?" Natsu asked in alarm. Psyia nodded. "NOOO!"

"Deal with it you block head." Psyia said. "You took an S class job what did you think would happen?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: That guild**

Psyia strolled along the street as Erza threatened Natsu, Lucy and Gray with 'that punishment'. They were just coming back from Galuna. Erza had solved the problem by destroying the moon. Not literally but close enough. Lucy had gotten a new gate key out if the deal. Still no two million jewels. Or was it twenty million. Psyia couldn't remember, money didn't have an abundance of importance to her. They were walking and walking. Psyia stopped when she reached the guild. She stared at it for a good five minutes before she believed what she saw. The guild, her guild, pierced with iron pillars. By the time she had processed the image Mirajane had appeared and informed the others it was Phantom Lord who had attacked the guild. They followed her downstairs.

"Where's the master?" Erza asked.

"Over here." Mirajane said. She led them to a crate on which the master sat.

"Gramps, what are we gonna do about Phantom?" Natsu demanded.

"Nothing." Makarov said clearly drunk.

"What!?" Natsu yelled, enraged.

"Why bother with them?" Makarov inquired. "Cowards didn't have the nerve to attack us when we were there."

"Wait no one was there?" Lucy asked.

"No they attacked at night when no one was in." Mirajane explained.

"So why bother with them?" Makarov asked again. "Now time for your punishment."

"Should we really be worried about this now?" Gray asked.

"I agree." Erza said. Makarov ignored them and gave Natsu and Gray a slap on the head. He then slapped Lucy on the butt.

"Master keep your hands to yourself." Mirajane huffed.

"Sorry." He said, giggling. "Ah gotta take a wiz." He said running off to the bathroom.

"Please don't be too hard on him." Mira sighed. "Although he's not showing it he's upset."

"That's putting it mildly." Psyia said. Everyone looked at her.

"You care about this guild being damaged?" Natsu asked incredulously. Psyia looked at him.

"Why does that surprise you, I am a member you know." She replied. Natsu shrugged.

"You don't spend that much time here and you work for the council." He said. Psyia shrugged.

"I still care." She said.

"Honestly I wonder why you even joined this guild." Natsu said. He looked at her expectantly when she didn't say anything.

"That was a question?" Psyia asked.

"More of a comment." Natsu said.

"Still I'm curious." Gray said. "You joined this guild after Cana but before me. That's a pretty long time, so why'd you join?" Psyia raised an eyebrow.

"It's not like I had anywhere else to go." She said. "And... It was a favour to a friend."

"A friend asked you to join this guild?" Erza asked surprised. "A strange favour." Psyia's jaw twitched.

"It was a dying request." She said. Lucy looked at her in alarm.

"What a friend of yours was in Fairy Tail and they died?" She asked. "How old were they?" Psyia gave Lucy one of her looks. "You know, maybe I shouldn't ask something that personal."

"Uh huh." Psyia said. "I better tell the council." She paused. "Actually maybe not."

"Why not?" Erza asked. "It would be a good idea."

"I've got a bad feeling." Psyia said. "Something's telling me I should wait until tomorrow."

"Hmm alright." Erza said. Psyia walked out.

"What?" Gray asked. "A bad feeling stops her from going to the council?"

"Don't be cynical." Erza said. "Her bad feelings are usually right."

"I'll take your word for it." Gray said.

Lucy walked into her apartment to find Erza, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Psyia already in there. While the others were around the table, Psyia sat on the fire place.

"Why are you here?" Lucy asked.

"Phantom probably has our addresses." Erza said. "And since you are of a marriageable age I thought I'd stay as well."

"So staying with Natsu and Gray was a given." Lucy moaned. She spotted Psyia. "And why'd you come?"

"Erza asked me to." Psyia shrugged. "I don't need the protection but Erza convinced me that staying in the city was a better idea."

"You don't live in the city?" Lucy asked. Psyia shook her head.

"I live just outside it, near the mountains." She said.

"Oh." Lucy said, not really knowing how to reply.

"Man I want to fight Phantom." Natsu said. "They can't just wreck our guild and get away with it."

"I think they just did." Psyia said pointedly.

"I bet gramps is too scared to fight them." Natsu continued, ignoring Psyia.

"He's not, fighting between guilds is prohibited by the council." Erza said. "Besides Phantom equals us in strength."

"Really?" Lucy asked. Erza nodded an explained the guilds structure.

"The other reason is Psyia." Erza finished.

"Um?" Lucy, Gray and Natsu asked. Psyia shrugged.

"If the council found out I was fighting another guild the army would be called out to restrain me." Psyia explained. "Not that they can." She added. Lucy gulped.

"Just how powerful are you?" She asked. Psyia eyed her.

"Inhumanly powerful." She replied. It wasn't exactly a lie because she wasn't exactly human.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Threat **

"Excuse us we're from their guild." Erza said as they hurried through the crowds. There on a tree, Levy, Jet and Droy were tied up. Stapled to the tree with iron cuffs, like prisoners. Psyia's eyes flashed. She was murderous.

"Phantom." Natsu growled. Makarov appeared. He was pissed, really pissed. He snapped his staff.

"I declare war on Phantom." He said. Psyia agreed with him. She personally felt like throttling Jose for his treatment of her guild mates. She calmed herself. Instead of teleporting to Phantom and becoming a mass murderer she turned to Makarov.

"The council won't approve." She said. Makarov eyed her, he looked angrier. Psyia turned away and began to walk.

"I can give you a day, no longer." She said. She turned back. "I cannot stall any longer." Makarov looked surprised.

"You can stall all the forces of the magic council for a day?" He asked. Psyia's face darkened.

"I can but don't expect to see me for several days." She said. "And don't go looking for me, you won't want to find me after what happens." Makarov raised an eyebrow. Psyia waved her hand and teleported to Era. She waited an hour. Giving time for Fairy Tail to get to Phantom. Politely she knocked on the door of the council.

"Enter." Came a loud voice.

"Psyia why are you here?" A member asked. Psyia hesitated, she didn't know exactly what to say.

"Well?"

"Fairy Tail." She said. The council groaned.

"What now?"

"They might have maybe gone to war with Phantom Lord." Psyia said. She waited for the uproar and then the sprint for the exit, which she blocked.

"Psyia what is the meaning of this?" They cried. Psyia bit her lip.

"Do you want the long or the short?" She asked. The council growled at her. "Basically Phantom destroyed the guild, but that was fine. Then they actually attacked and seriously injured three of our members. So yeah war." Psyia said as slowly as she could.

"And you want us to ignore that?" The council asked.

"If you don't mind." Psyia said.

"We mind." The council said.

"Well that could have gone better." Psyia said. "Um unfortunately for you I'm kinda here to stall ya so."

"Stall us?" The council asked. "Just you, you're not that strong." Psyia gave them a twisted smile.

"Yes just me." She said. "But naive little children such as yourselves have no idea just how strong I am." She smiled like a lunatic. "Or how cruel I am."

"Are we supposed to be scared?" Jellal, a blue haired member of the council, scoffed. Psyia looked at him.

"If you know what's good for you." She said cheerily.

Psyia screamed in agony. Her great plan was working really well. It was mid-day and Psyia hoped Fairy Tail had almost won. The plan was simple, fight the council but sort of give up, otherwise she would be interfering too much and that was a bad idea for her. It would be like suicide. Of course not incapacitating everyone on the council was taking a lot of self-control. And then there was the pain. Only three things could cause her pain. A physical attack, but even that didn't hurt anymore. Some form of pain magic, that sucked. Or a magic that didn't exist in her world. The worst of the three was the last and guess what. They were using some form of magic that did not exist in this world. Psyia was usually good with pain being who she was but this was pushing all the torture she'd suffered to the breaking point.

"So much for a strong Mage." Jellal sneered. Psyia gritted her teeth. Then her mind flickered. Away from the council, towards Fairy Tail. The guild was screaming as beam of light headed towards them. Psyia was horrified, something like that could destroy the guild. But she couldn't leave the magic council, you couldn't teleport out of that room. So Psyia pulled her most desperate mover. A clone to take the damage. Of course she would feel it and that would suck but still. She did it. Her clone appeared and took the blast. Erza ran to its side.

"Psyia." She said in amazement. The clones face was contorted in agony like Psyia's current expression.

"Not Psyia." It said. "A clone." It gripped Erza's hand. "Protect the guild, please I can't, nor can Psyia." The clone began to disintegrate into gold dust. "She doesn't want you to worry about her just protect the guild." It disappeared. Psyia breathed heavily.

"What did you just do?" The council asked suspiciously.

"I just saved my guild." Psyia said happily.

"I've had enough of this." Jellal said. Chains appeared in his hands. "I received these chains from someone he said they would hold you." Psyia's eyes widened. That bastard, she thought. Jellal clapped the chains around her wrists. "I'll take her." He said slyly. He dragged Psyia out of the room and down to the dungeons.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Memory**

The tower of Heaven had terrified Psyia but she put on a brave face as she took the others back to the guild, and pretended that she had only just got there. They reached the guild.

"Um?" Psyia asked. She didn't recognise the building in front of her.

"Oh we built a new guild after Phantom." Lucy explained.

"Ohhhh." Psyia said.

"I'm sorry you felt the need to come get us." Erza said for what felt like the fiftieth time.

"No problem I was passing through anyway." Psyia said gently. She smiled at Erza reassuringly. Erza smiled back and allowed Psyia to help her into the guild.

"You're okay!" Elfman said as they came in. "Huh Psyia?"

"Is this like a thing now?" Psyia asked jokingly. Elfman blushed. "They're okay."

"Yeah we handled it." Natsu said proudly. "Psyia only just got us as we left." Psyia smiled.

"As they left huh?" A voice asked. Psyia turned around so fast her neck clicked. Temujin stood in the door of the guild, smiling as if nothing had happened. He was vaguely attractive, brown hair and light blue eyes. Psyia went blank. As her guild mates sat down she pounced.

"You son of a bitch." She said. Temujin looked shocked for a moment. He only just dodged her. Still he wasn't quick enough to dodge her hand as it lashed out to grab his ankle. Temujin toppled over.

"Harmonia stop attacking me." He said. Psyia ignored him and punched him in the face. He went flying into a wall.

"Psyia what the heck?" Gray asked.

"Oh I forgot that you don't call yourself Harmonia anymore." Temujin said as he got up. "Still, I want to talk to you, whichever person you're being."

"How about the person who beats you to a bloody pulp?" Psyia hissed.

"Temper, temper Harmonia, you're already in a lot of trouble with the Order." Temujin said.

"The Order?" Levy asked.

"Trouble?" Erza asked. "Why is she in trouble?" Temujin looked at her. Then around the guild.

"None of you know anything about her do you?" He asked. "Harmonia has been interfering in human affairs a bit too much."

"Human affairs?" Natsu asked.

"Exactly." Temujin said not realising that Natsu didn't understand what he'd said. "Allowing you all to fight, then getting caught by that blue haired boy, then using black magic to escape and save you people is beyond her job." Erza stood up.

"What do you mean?" She asked. She turned to Psyia. "What does he mean?" Psyia twisted her head away. She looked anywhere but her guildmates. She was ashamed that someone had caught her.

"I mean what I just said." Temujin said. "You think you or your friend Jellal could absorb that much ethernano? It would be suicide." Erza ignored him.

"Psyia tell me what you did." Erza demanded. Psyia glared at the empty wall. Eventually she turned around.

"Temujin get lost." She said. Temujin eyed her in surprise.

"You want me to get lost?" He asked. Psyia drew the chains from thin air.

"And take your damned chains with you." She said. Temujin walked towards her and snatched the chains. He teleported away, wisely choosing not to anger Psyia further. Psyia said down cross legged on the nearest seat.

"Well?" Erza asked. Psyia sighed. She crossed her hands.

"Perhaps this one time I will allow you look into my memories." Psyia said.

Her memories, the place where no one could roam. Forbidden to all eyes but her own. Psyia allowed them to see.

-flashback-

"You'll be here for now." Jellal said slamming a door shut. Psyia was chained against the wall. Jellal walked away.

"So how are you going to deal with this one?" Shijishi asked, casually appearing next to her, sitting on some crates. Psyia sighed.

"I dot really feel like doing anything." She said. "Temujin will come and let me out when he realises he's been an idiot."

"Temujin?" Shijishi asked. "He'll never realise he's an idiot." Psyia laughed.

"True, it's been four hundred years." She said. "But he will come get me eventually."

"Like last time?" Shijishi asked. Psyia flinched. Whatever happened 'last time' had not been a fun experience for her.

"I've got no reason to escape." Psyia said. "I'm sure Fairy Tail beat Phantom and for me this is like getting time off."

"Fair enough, want to play cards?" Shijishi asked. Psyia grinned. The memory moved along. Now it was the day Erza had been brought to the tower of Heaven.

"I sense someone." Psyia said. "Damn these chains stop my magic from working, Shijishi go see who it is." Shijishi shrugged and floated up. He came down a second later, in complete panic.

"It's Erza." He said.

"What!?" Psyia yelled. Shijishi nodded.

"This is the Tower of Heaven or as you know it an R system." Shijishi said. Psyia's eyes widened.

"Impossible I destroyed them all, don't tell me I missed one." Psyia groaned.

"Ya missed one." Shijishi said.

"Great." Psyia muttered. "Well I'm getting bored of this place anyway so I should escape now."

"But you were joking before." Shijishi said. "You can't get out of these chains. They were specially designed to trap you."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." Psyia hissed. "But these chains don't work on black magic, mainly because it's forbidden to everyone."

"But you're going to use it anyway." Shijishi sighed. Psyia gritted her teeth. Black magic was never safe, she could spiral to that side.

"Chains." She muttered. "Of the accursed." New chains appeared, spiking through the old. They shattered.

"You okay?" Shijishi asked as Psyia fell to the floor. She gasped as she stood up.

"Oh that was painful." She said.

"Great." Shijishi joked. "Next you'll tell me you permanently injured." Psyia winced when she felt her wrists. They weren't healing at the normal rate but they were healing.

"Not permanently but bad enough." She said. She tapped the cage door. It melted.

"At least you have your magic back." Shijishi said.

"True." Psyia agreed. She looked up. "Ah crap, he put me in the basement, I can barely walk as it is." She stood there for a minute.

"You gonna move?" Shijishi asked.

"Uh huh, give me a minute here." Psyia said. She waited another minute. "Okay I can walk." Shijishi rolled his eyes.

"I swear you're on a suicide mission." He said. Psyia smiled, but it hurt so she stopped. She slowly began to walk up the stairs. Then she let out a relaxed sigh.

"Oh good Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and Juvia are here." She breathed. "Wait who the heck is Juvia?"

"She's a Mage from Phantom, I think she wants to join our guild." Shijishi said. When Psyia looked at him questioningly he explained. "I kept an eye on the guild while you were gone. I know how much you care."

"Thanks." Psyia said. She slowly continued up the stairs. It was taking ages so the memory moved on. Now they were at the tip of the lacrima.

"This is one way to build an R system." Shijishi said.

"One way, and with Etherion being shot at it, it's all charged up." Psyia added. "Too bad they can't resurrect Zeref."

"Too bad." Shijishi said.

"Wait what is that idiot doing?" Psyia asked when she spotted Erza joining with the lacrima.

"Joining with the lacrima." Shijishi said. "Otherwise the ethernano would spiral out of control."

"But it's suicide." Psyia said. She ran towards Erza. She didn't have her eyes open, the ethernano was already killing her. "Damn it." She thrust her hand into the lacrima and pulled Erza out switching places with her.

"Wait!" Shijishi yelled. "Are you trying to injure yourself more." Psyia ignored him and bit her lip, hard. Blood came out. It hurt. The lacrima shattered. Erza and Natsu went spiralling down with it. Psyia did something really thick. She swan dived and caught both of them. Then she grew wings, literally out of her back. She carried Natsu and Erza and Happy somehow appeared in her arms. Psyia was drained so this used up a lot of energy. She dropped them in a shallow bit of the sea, where there was little tide and crashed into some palm trees.

"You're suicidal." Shijishi decided, popping up next to her.

"I haven't got a scratch." Psyia said, it was true all her wounds had healed at that point.

"On the outside maybe." Shijishi said. "But inside I know you're more torn and broken than ever." Psyia's face darkened.

"How much more torn and broken could I get?" She asked.

"I don't know." Shijishi said sadly. "But it hurts me every time I see you smile because I know it's a lie."

"It's not always a lie, I smile around you." Psyia retorted.

"Are any of those even real?" Shijishi asked. "Or is it just something to mask the pain?"

"I don't have the time to get into a philosophical argument about my smile." Psyia said. "I need to get out of here quick so they don't see me."

"Why?" Shijishi asked. "Why not just tell them you saved their asses twice?"

"Why would they believe me?" Psyia said. "I'm never in the guild, I never really talk to anyone and I pretty much seem like the most uncaring person in the world." Shijishi snapped.

"Are you this thick?" He asked. "When did you care what people thought? When did you care about your lack of communication? You care about this guild more than anyone can imagine. A friends, no your sisters dying request, was to protect this guild with your life. I know you. You care too much about this guild." Psyia dropped to the floor.

"I don't want to tell them because they might start to try and be friends with me." Psyia admitted. She curled into herself. "I can't watch more people I care about die, better I just think of it as protecting the guild than the individual."

"You amaze me." Shijishi said.

"There my memory." Psyia said pulling everyone back to the present. "You happy now?" Erza didn't reply. She rushed at Psyia and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you." She said. "You saved my life."

"I um your welcome?" Psyia half asked. Erza held her at arms length.

"I promise, I won't die in front of you." She said.

"Uh thanks?" Psyia half asked again in bewilderment. Erza embraced her again. Psyia held her at arms length this time. "Erza you're strangling me."

"I don't care, you saved my life." Erza said. "You could have died." Psyia swallowed.

"Not likely." She muttered.

"I'm so sorry for making you worry for us." Erza said. Natsu walked over.

"Yeah thanks." He said, holding out a fist. Psyia ignored him. "Hey don't just ignore me." Psyia didn't reply. She hit the floor.

"Woah Psyia?" Gray asked. He leant down and then laughed. "She's sleeping." He said. "Guess she was exhausted after all that." Natsu and Gray carried her to the corner and place her on a bench.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Lightening boy**

Psyia gazed around the scenery. Magnolia was a truly beautiful city. Mystogan was sitting next to her.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" She asked him. Mystogan nodded. "Any luck closing the Anima portals?"

"They're getting bigger." He said ominously. "And there are even more. If you weren't helping me close them, I'd be overrun."

"Forever a pessimist huh." Psyia said. "Would you cheer up, you've been here seven years."

"That's far too long." Mystogan said. "I shouldn't even be here."

"You're more pessimistic than Shijishi." Psyia said. "But at least he has a sense of humour about it."

"Sorry." Mystogan said. "You've been good to me, helping me understand this world, giving me refugee and helping me with my mission." Psyia smiled at him.

"Anything for a prince." She joked. "No but seriously, you're Faust's only child, how are you going to get back if you close all the portals?"

"I don't think I'm going back." Mystogan admitted. "The royal line ends with me." Psyia looked at him sadly.

"When you're done I could send you back." She offered. "I know you miss your world."

"I doubt I can go back while my father is still alive." Mystogan said. "And if I do go back after he's gone, I will have no claim to the throne. Everyone thinks I'm dead anyway."

"I know that, I'm the one who told you." Psyia said crossly. "I should take you on holiday with me."

"Where did that come from?" Mystogan asked.

"Oh wait." Psyia said irritably. "This is my holiday."

"This is your holiday?" He asked. "Why're you spending it with me?" Psyia shrugged.

"Felt like it." She said. She was about to say something else but was interrupted by the sudden appearance of purple runes, that blocked off the city. "What the?" She and Mystogan jumped to their feet.

"This looks like Freed's work." Mystogan said. Psyia nodded in agreement.

"He wouldn't do something this complex." Psyia said. "Laxus must have asked him to do it." She sighed in exasperation. She was on the final straw and yet still looked for an excuse for him. He hadn't helped in the fight against Phantom. He had bad mouthed everyone. Really it was getting out of hand.

"Why is he doing this?" Mystogan asked.

"Probably one of his stupid games." Psyia said. She touched the runes. "Seems he's taken the girls in Fairy Tail hostage and is having a who is the strongest Mage battle royal."

"What?" Mystogan asked in shock.

"Damn he even got Erza." Psyia muttered. "Evergreen no doubt."

"What should we do?" Mystogan asked. Psyia thought for a minute.

"This is a rune so I can't just shatter it, Freed knows how to do these." She said slowly. "So I'd have to break them by rewriting."

"I thought you were all powerful." Mystogan said. Psyia shook her head.

"Runes are written, there not physical things so I can't just shatter them like all other barriers. I can however use rune magic to overpower it." Psyia grinned. "In fact I can use rune breaker magic."

"And once we're inside?" Mystogan asked.

"I'll go to the guild." Psyia said. "Help the girls. You go find Laxus and beat him."

"Right, I'll just walk over to him, one of the most powerful Mages in Fairy Tail and beat him." Mystogan said sarcastically.

"That's the general idea." Psyia admitted. "You're both S class, so you should be fine. Don't worry though I'll come help you after a while."

"So where is Laxus?" Mystogan asked.

"Cardia cathedral." Psyia said. "Now give me a second to undo this rune." Psyia tapped her finger against the rune wall and it was dispelled.

"I thought you said this was difficult." Mystogan sighed.

"No I said I couldn't shatter it." She said sticking her tongue out at him. "I never said it was difficult to break."

"You amaze me." Mystogan said as he ran into the city. Psyia smiled. She ran after him. When she reached the guild the girls had already reverted to normal.

"I see I'm not needed then." She said entering the guild.

"Psyia!" Lucy yelled.

"Are you all okay?" Psyia asked.

"We're okay." Lucy said.

"I'm sorry for Laxus' behaviour." Makarov said. Psyia looked at him.

"No worry." She said. She smiled. "Mystogan went to fight him."

"Alright I've nearly undone the rune." Levy said from a corner.

"There's a rune here?" Psyia asked.

"On the door, stone statues and people over 80 cannot leave." Makarov said. Psyia face palmed.

"That's just fantastic." She muttered. "How am I supposed to leave?"

"You're 19." Natsu said. "How can you not leave?"

"You can't leave either." Lucy pointed out. Just then Laxus' face appeared.

"I'm activating the thunder palace." He said and laughed as his face dissolved. Makarov and Psyia exchanged looks.

"I have to go and fight him, stop him, something." Makarov said. He tried to move but collapsed. Psyia caught him.

"Maybe you should take it easy." Psyia said gently. "I'll deal with the thunder palace."

"What is the thunder palace?" Natsu asked.

"Hey everyone come look outside." Cana said. They all followed her. Psyia gritted her teeth.

"This is thunder palace, lightening lacrima placed around an area, anything inside that area will be destroyed by lightning." She explained. "I never should have showed him that technique."

"Good thing we have a sniper." Cana said, indicating to Bisca.

"Heh it was an easy shot." She said.

"Wait you destroyed a lacrima?" Psyia asked in panic.

"Why what's?" Bisca stopped and yelped in agony.

"Body link magic." Psyia said. "It's more effective than just the thunder palace."

"We need to evacuate everyone." Lucy said.

"I doubt there'll be enough time." Psyia said.

"And there's Freed's enchantments." Levy said.

"Oh no I dealt with the one surrounding the city." Psyia said. Everyone looked at her. "What? I was outside the city so really it's not that weird."

"You can break Freed's runes?" Levy asked. Psyia nodded. "Then help me break the one on this building." They ran down the stairs.

"This is more complex." Psyia said. "But I can break it." Psyia placed her hand to the rune wall. "I assume you have the key."

"Yes." Levy said. Psyia said the key to the wall and it dissolved. Natsu practically ran out of there. Psyia caught him by his scarf.

"Hold it, do you even know where Laxus is?" Psyia asked.

"Who cares?" Natsu asked. "I'll find him and beat him to a pulp." Psyia sighed.

"Cardia Cathedral." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Laxus is at Cardia Cathedral." Psyia repeated. She walked away from Natsu. "Be careful, I already sent Mystogan but Laxus is no pushover." Natsu nodded and ran to the cathedral. Psyia walked out to examine the thunder palace. "There is a limit on what can be considered acceptable Laxus." She muttered. "This is beyond that limit even for you." She went looking for Erza because Erza and Mystogan couldn't meet, she had to keep her from the cathedral.

"Psyia?" Erza called running over to her.

"Erza, you okay?" Psyia asked.

"Yes I'm just a little shaken." Erza said.

"What happened?" Psyia asked.

"I was at the cathedral." Erza began.

"Ah." Psyia interrupted. "You met Mystogan didn't you."

"How did you know?" Erza asked.

"Because I know what he looks like and I'm the one who told him to hide his face because of Jellal." Psyia admitted.

"I see but why does he look exactly like him?" Erza asked.

"That's for another time." Psyia said. "We've got a bigger problem."

"The thunder palace." Erza said.

"Can anyone hear me?" Warren, a telepathic Mage called.

"Yeah Warren I hear ya." Came the response.

"We have a big problem." Warren said. "Thunder palace has been activated."

"We noticed." Erza said. She however was ignored when everyone began to argue over the fighting that had taken place. Psyia cut over Warren's telepathy with her own.

"KNOCK IT OFF!" She yelled. She wasn't angry but there squabbling was annoying.

"Whoa Psyia sorry." Gray said. "I didn't know you were in town."

"Ya uh huh." Psyia said. "I can deal with the thunder palace, the rest of you need to find the thunder god tribe. Okay more like Freed and Bickslow since Erza dealt with Evergreen."

"But Psyia it has body link magic." Erza said.

"How did you know that?" Psyia asked.

"Natsu." Erza said.

"Then no way Psyia can do it alone." Gray said. "You'd die."

"I won't." Psyia said confidently. "I taught Laxus this magic I can dispel it. Also I just absorb magic anyway so it's be fine."

"Are you making this up?" Gray asked shrewdly.

"No." Psyia said. She cut her telepathy.

"Are you suicidal?" Erza asked. Psyia shook her head.

"I really won't die." She said.

"But won't it hurt?" Erza asked. Psyia grinned. The beauty of magic from this world was that it didn't hurt.

"Nope because it is from this world." She said happily. "From another world, a form of magic that doesn't exist in this one would hurt. All the magic you can find in this world, even if someone from another dimension is using it won't affect me."

"What about if someone from another world hit you with magic that doesn't exist in this world?" Erza asked.

"Hurts like hell." Psyia said.

"And if the magic does exist in this world, say lightening magic from another world?" She asked.

"I can absorb it since it's the same as this worlds magic." Psyia said.

"Your abilities confuse me." Erza said.

"They still confuse me." Psyia admitted. She grew wings again. "But I have a thunder palace to deal with so..." She flew into the sky. Erza was shouting from below, something about catching her if she fell. "Solar flare." She muttered. Light rays spun out around her in a circle and collided with the lightening lacrima. A surge of electricity hit Psyia but it didn't hurt in the slightest. She merely absorbed it. She slowly drifted back to ground level.

"You okay?" Erza asked.

"I'm good." Psyia said. "Now we have to stop Laxus before he does something else that's even more foolish." Erza nodded. They ran back to Cardia Cathedral, just in time to see Laxus try Fairy Law and fail.

"You don't see Fairy Tail as your enemy." Freed said. "In your heart of hearts you still love this guild."

"No this magic failed." Laxus said. "Fairy Law is dumb."

"No Freed's right." Psyia said. "It is one of the three great magics of Fairy Tail, it can always see the truth."

"Psyia when did you get here?" Laxus asked, caught off guard.

"I got in with Mystogan." She said. "Do you really think he could break Freed's barrier?" Laxus almost laughed.

"I should have known." He said. "No one else could disable the thunder palace." Psyia smiled.

"Yes well I did teach it to you." She said. "Which might have been a mistake." Laxus raised an eyebrow. "I don't know why you're doing this but I'm asking you to stop."

"Why should I stop now?" He asked. He sounded deranged.

"Do I need to spell it out for you?" Psyia asked. "You're hurting the guild. You heard me say it before, touch my guild and you'll regret living." Laxus' eye twitched. He had heard her say that, to his father. Or rather he'd seen a memory of Psyia meeting with Ivan.

"That threat doesn't apply to me." Laxus said confidently. "I know you well enough." Psyia stared at him.

"I don't think you know me that well." She said. "Not many people do. Besides, I've let you get away with a lot. Stop pushing my limits before I accidentally kill you."

"Oh of course Harmonia." Laxus said mockingly. Psyia's face darkened.

"Did you just call me Harmonia?" She asked in a deadly voice. Laxus paled, everyone in the room began to sweat and shiver. "Well?" Laxus nodded. Psyia's aura was dark and terrifying. It smothered the room, she was angry. "Don't." She said. "Don't you ever call me by that name."

"Psyia calm down, lots of people have called you Harmonia and you didn't kill them." Erza said. Psyia looked at her.

"Everyone who has called me Harmonia is now dead." She said bluntly. "Temujin isn't dead because he can't die. Believe me I tried."

"What's up with this Harmonia thing?" Gajeel asked.

"It was, is, my real name." Psyia said. "But I hate it. It reminds me of the past, and my past was never happy."

"So if it's your name why don't you like it?" Natsu asked in confusion. Psyia gave him a death stare.

"Like I said the past was not happy for me." She repeated.

"Why?" Natsu asked.

"It just wasn't." Psyia said. Her aura vanished. She had calmed down. "Now Laxus do you mind stopping?" Laxus scowled and ignored her. He began fighting Natsu and Gajeel again. "Oh well that's just fantastic." Psyia stalked out of the cathedral and sat outside.

Natsu and Gajeel were still covered in bandages. They didn't count their beating of Laxus as a win, more of a 2 on 1 draw. Psyia waited outside the guild as Laxus went in. He was excommunicated, obviously. But it nearly killed Makarov to send away his grandson.

"Laxus." Psyia said, grabbing his sleeve as he left the guild.

"Psyia." Laxus said turning to her.

"Please don't go near your father." She begged. "Please be careful."

"I thought you didn't care?" Laxus asked.

"I care." Psyia said. "If you need a place to stay you can go to mine, if you've still got the key that is." Laxus pulled out a key.

"Still got it." He said. "Thanks for the offer." He began to walk away when Psyia hugged him from behind.

"Just come back soon." She whispered into his back. Laxus paused.

"I'll try." He said and with that he disappeared.


End file.
